Kiss and Death
by AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth
Summary: Hanji dies in an expedition. Prompt#3- Distance. LeviHan week


**prompt#3- Distance**

**Disclaimer: I din't own Shingeki no Kyojin! Isayama Hajime-sensei does!**

**Enjooooooooooooy!**

* * *

Kiss and Death- Distance

Red.

Red. All that he sees is red. Outside.

He sees red outside.

He sees red outside the walls.

Everything in red.

He remembers the first time they met and how they fall in love with each other.

* * *

It's dinner time at the 102nd Trainee Corps said-so canteen. Levi is with his friends. A girl namely Ami Mortis and a boy name Yuki Ono.  
"Change your expression! It's annoying!" Ami said.

"Let him be like that,it's what he wants." Yuki said.

"Tch. You're still not used to it, Ami?" Levi asked.

"I'm used to it. But it's so annoyi-" Ami was cut off when some brown-haired girl bumped into her. "I'm so sorry!" Said girl apologized. She's beautiful. What caught Levi's attention is her smile and glasses. "You should watch your step, Kuroku!" The girl said to a blue-haired boy. "I'm really sorry again, Ms?" The girl asked for her name.

"Ami Mortis. You?"

"Ami? What a beautiful name. I'm Hanji Zoe." The girl said. 'So Hanji is her name,suits her.' Levi thought.

"I'm really sorry again, Ms. Ami." Hanji apologized and left. What surprised them is that she sit with a table full of boys.

"A Hanji fits her." Levi said.

"I agree with you. But why does she sit on a table full of boys?" Yuki asked.

"Go ask her then." Ami said.

"Don't wanna." Yuki said,while the two were talking, Levi's eyes were in the table were Hanji is sitting. "Could you please cut your hair, Ukyo? It might get in the way while were practicing with the 3DMG." Hanji said.

"I told you it's okay." The guy, supposedly be Ukyo said.

"Eh? Doushte?" Hanji asked.

"I feel having long hair."

"It suits you, but were on training! Your hair grows fast. Even though the normal hair grows 6 inches per year." Levi's eyes widened, 'She has such knowledge.'

"Science-freak."

"Shattaaaaaaap." Hanji teased him as they continue to eat.

"Vi! Leviiii!" Ami waved her hand at Levi's face.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You've been staring at Hanji-san lately."

"Levi likes Hanji-san~" they teased him.

"Shut the fucking hell up. I'm not staring at her." Levi said.

"Then why-" Ami was cut off when the bell rings. "No fun." She pouted. Everyone was out if the canteen including Hanji. He wonders what dorm she is in.  
When they're in their dorms, he's surprised to see Hanji with four boys and one girl, maybe her relatives. "Hoooo. So she's here too." Ami teased. "But she's with four boys,and also a girl." Yuki said, teasing him too. "Ha! Sunako-chan's be sleeping with me! You've got no chance to disturb me~." Hanji said.  
"You're no fun." A blonde man said.

"Let them be, Kyohei." A black haired man said.

"Oh, Ami-san." Hanji said recognizing Ami and the others. Ami smiled, "Are they your relatives?" Ami asked.

"No. Just childhood friends. This is Takano Kyohei (tall blonde man), Oda Takenaga (black haired man), Morii Ranmaru (red haired man), Oyama Yukinojo (another blonde man), and Nakahara Sunako-chan (black haired girl). By the way, I haven't know you're two friends too." Hanji said.

"This is Yuki Ono and Levi." Ami said as they talked until they sleep.

After three years,it's finally there graduation. And the results are:  
1st: Levi  
2nd: Hanji Zoe  
3rd: Nakahara Sunako  
4th: Ami Mortis  
5th: Takano Kyohei  
6th: Oda Takenaga  
7th: Yuki Ono  
8th: Morii Ranmaru  
9th: Oyama Yukinojo  
10th: -blank-

"Omedeto! Levi, Ami and Yuki!" Hanji greeted.

"You too,Hanji-san." Ami said.

"Will you take the MP?"

"No. I want the Recon Corps. You?"

"Eh? Well,whatever Levi choose."

"Why Levi?"

"He's our leader." Ami said and leave.

"How about the five of you?" Hanji asked the five.

"Me and Sunako-chan decided to join Recon Corps." Kyohei said.

"We'll take the MP." The three said.

It's their first expedition. Hanji, Kyohei, and Sunako-chan's excited to slaughter titans. Their revenge for taking everything from them. Levi's expression didn't change. "Aren't you excited,Levi?" Hanji asked to Levi.

"What for?" His cold voice never change.

"It's our first expedition!"

"We'll be doing these again and again. If we survived." Levi said.

"Still~" Hanji said in a sing-song voice.

They didn't know titan killing is fun. The hunger for blood. The hunger for killing. The hunger of revenge. Levi never fail to do extra ordinary moves. He spin fast as a death scythe. Turning around and around killing every titan he saw. He has flawless moves. Hanji watched in awe. Even though her flank is away from his,her glasses gave her a good vision as an eagle's. Levi's flank is almost be eaten by titans. When the titans are done with him, he got his horse back. Taken aback, Hanji's heart skipped a beat. His hair swayed with the wind,his cold eyes continue to look forward. "Hanji!" Sunako shouted. A titan was about to grab her when luckily Sunako cut it. "Sorry!" Hanji apologized and finished the titan. Titans were swarming near their flank. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. "This will be fun!" She said as Sunako and Kyohei laughed and launched towards the titans, Ami is in the same flank,killing titans. She wonder why they were laughing killing each titan as if nothing's happening. When they're done they get back in the formation.

"Boooorriiiing! It's too few!" Sunako said.

"Eh? It's like 30 we killed." Ami asked.

"Well, it's our first time to kill real titans and it was fun,you know? I'm excited for more!" Hanji answered. Ami gulped nervously, 'They show no fear. Like Levi.'  
Later did they know, Levi was watching them,his eyes especially at Hanji. 'She's doing great.' He thought. But what surprised him is Hanji's eyes. Beautiful but full of revenge. 'I wonder what's her past,together with her friends.'

When they're inside the forest, many were eaten, they're not paying attention. The formation was into half. Levi's flank and Hanji's flank were together with The Commander inside the forest. "Look,Hanji, many titans are here!" Kyohei said.

"Yeah! All we need to do is to wait for Commander Irvin's command." Hanji said.

"Why did you like to have revenge for titans too much?" Levi asked.

"When Wall Maria was breached, our house including theirs, are near the gate, Ranmaru, Yukinojo, and Takenaga's family were safe and easily escaped, but ours' not. Their parents convinced them to get away as soon as possible but they won't listen without us. They helped us carry woods, it's the reason why they're stuck,our hands bleed terribly, titans were swarming at that area,their parents forcefully carried us as we saw our parents eaten by the hands and mouths of the titans. Form that day, the three of us swear to kill all titans and join the Scouting Legion." Hanji answered with a hint of sadness in her voice. "How about you?"

"My mom was eaten by a titan,me and my dad can't do anything but run. There I meet Ami and Yuki,the same incident happened to them, that's why we've been so close." Levi answered as Hanji nodded.

"Remember the training you've spent these years! Use it now!" Commander Irvin said as they do what is told. Hanji and the two laughed and launched at the titans, but there laughter is wicked, scary, with a hint of terror and everything scary. Levi looked at them, the look at their faces: spread with a wide grin, wide eyes, and pale look. Pale? Why pale? He remembered Hanji's story and understood why.  
"Shit!" Kyohei said. "My hooks are not interested anymore." In Levi's surprised, the two didn't leave Kyohei behind.  
"I'll carry you." Hanji suggested.  
"You can't! You can't ca-"

Then what about our promise?" Hanji said with tears falling at her cheeks, the same as Sunako's. "Well,then." Kyohei said as Hanji carried him at her back. Kyohei gave her ways as Hanji did as said. "Look at her, at Hanji-san! She's carrying Kyohei-san at her back, even though he weights more than her,she's acting like as if no one's at her back!" Ami said enough for everyone to hear,including Commander Irvin. She's correct, Hanji moved from titan to titan,killing them. Then, she was about to move to another titan when her instincts saying her to move faster, when she did that, Kyohei fall. Almost. Everyone gasped. Hanji clenched her teeth an reached for Kyohei's hand and found the nearest tree she saw and land Kyohei there. When she landed Kyohei, her right leg twisted, for her to prevent form falling. It make a crack sound and she winced in pain. "Hanji!" Sunako called for her.  
"Is it okay for you to carry Kyohei for a while?" She asked.

"Of course! By the way, how's your right leg?" Sunako asked, when she touched it,lightly, she winced. "It's terrible." She said.

"It's okay." Hanji said and flew off. "Hanji!" Sunako shouted but it's too late. 'She really wanted revenge.' "Get a grip, Kyohei." She said and launched off. She's surprised to see Hanji. Moving freely as if she's alright.

"Retreat!" Commander Irvin said as he saw many was eaten. They went to their horses and run off the forest as soon as possible. Even at the horse riding, Hanji showed no expression. "Daijobu?" Sunako asked. Hanji nodded, nervously.  
When they're inside the walls. People who need to rest,rest. Hanji is in her room when she received a knock. "Come in." She said and surprised to see her visitor was. It was Levi with a basket of fruits. "Sunako asked me to bring these since she's bandaging Kyohei's injured arms or legs." Levi said.

"Oh. Thank you." Hanji said as Levi put the basket beside her and sit in her bed. Levi took an orange and started peeling it.

"I'll peel it." Hanji said as she reached for him and touched his hand, the band loosen making her hair fall. Levi look at the view he saw. Her hair is soft brown,it shone brightly with the sun in the afternoon. She's beautiful without the band. Hanji realized she's holding Levi's hand, she quickly took her hand away and look down with her cheeks red as same as Levi's "S-sorry." Hanji apologized.

"It's okay." Levi said as he started to ruffle Hanj's hair. "What's the matter,Levi?" Hanji asked.

"I've never seen you before with your hair loose. You look more beautiful with it." Levi said moving closer making Hanji blush more. After ruffling her hair,the same hand travels around her chin causing her to look straight at Levi's face. 'Too close!' Hanji thought. "Nee,Hanji. Have you been in love?" Levi asked.

"Huh? E-ettoo. Y-yes. How about you?"

"I've been in love. With whom you are in love?"

"You a-answer first."

"You wanna know? Well, I'm in love with 'you'." Levi said. "Now answer me."

"I'm in love with you too,Levi." Hanji answered. Levi close the distance between them. Their lips crashing together, soft like daffodils, gentle as touch, full of love and longing. Hanji put her arms at Levi's neck while Levi's at her waist.

"Aishiteru, Hanji."

"Aishiteru, Levi."

* * *

He smiled bitterly at the memory. What's in front of his eyes shouldn't be true.

His comrades died. Sunako and Kyohei died. Levi sit with her. Holding each other's hand,not wanting to let go.

_"Say Levi."_

"Hanji." Levi called for her.

She tilted her head. "What...is it?"

_"After humanity is saved,"_

"You promised,right?" His voice cracking tears travel down at his cheeks. "I'll do anything." Hanji is in tears now too.

"Levi. I,too, would do a-anything just to see..."

_"Let's get married."_

"That future. I'm just...

"Too reckless..." Hanji said it like a whisper as she start closing her eyes.

"Hanji! Please! Don't die yet! Don't close your eyes!" Levi pleaded.

"Levi, kiss me, even though this is my final moment here, seeing you by my side is enough for me. Kiss me." Hanji said. Levi did as told. She kissed her fully.

It's their last kiss.

And the both of them were crying.

"Thank you, Levi. Without you, I wouldn't know true love. Thank you for being with me." Hanji said while choking out blood.

"I love you, Levi." Hanji said as she finally close her eyes.

"I love you too, Hanji."levi said as she kissed her dead lips the last time and leave.

Loving her is red.

The only distance between them is...

Kiss and Death.

* * *

**that's it! I hope you enjoy it!**

**#LeviHanRules!**

**#LeviHanWeek!**


End file.
